


乾燥花

by yinhan8796



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	乾燥花

01.

说起金钟大这个人，可算得上是命运多舛，尽管一出生时的家庭背景就给他铺起了直畅的道路，但人生的路得自己走，即使含着金汤匙，然而这个条件却并未给他带来什么实质的作用。十六岁那年，初恋情人带着坚定的承诺上战场，说平安归来后要与他永远一起，他也算是个文人，平日里没少写那些感情充沛的诗词，心底默默地期待那人许他的康庄大道。

待在金公馆空闲之时，金钟大总会给那个人写信，对方姓张，弓长张，他老爱这么唤他，那些信虽然不曾寄出去，但总归是留了个念想。

战争结束，金钟大并没有等到恋人光荣凯旋而归，反而为他办了场葬礼，或许他早就知晓了，写出去的信没有寄出去的勇气，不只是怕没人回信，更怕那信还没被看见，收件人早已化成一缕孤魂。

还来不及等到把恋人的葬礼办完，金家自个儿便又出了事，城内的商业同行见不得金老爷的米业生意越做越大，几乎快独占国内的所有米量供应，此时正逢烽火连天的战争，米价一但哄抬起来，受益人绝对是金氏米行。

于是几个竞争小米行的负责人联合起来，异口同声地指控金老爷是反对党的人，不只看准了他平时除了掌管米业事务，还总爱在笔记本上头写些小诗，公馆里头的小仆被金钱诱惑，偷偷取了那随意写写的牛皮本子出来，一群人不断东拼西凑，试图要给金老爷扣上一个罪名。

宁可错杀也不肯轻放，很快的，金老爷被抓了起来，金公馆的奴仆也一并被当成嫌疑犯囚禁起来，那时金钟大接到消息，本想赶回老家，却被身旁的随从金珉锡给拦了下来。

金钟大一生都不能忘记那日场景。他记得很清楚，那日两人躲在草丛后头，看着一群军人把家族里头的人都给扣了回去，那其中当然包括年迈的金老爷，他亲眼瞧见父亲步履维艰，那条腿本就不好使，这一折腾后怕是又会老毛病发，金珉锡见了这副情景，差些就要哭出来，可手里还是紧紧捂着身旁人的嘴巴。

当金钟大咬紧牙根，他甚至清楚的听见自己牙齿打架的声音，从前父亲老对他谆谆教诲，他年轻气盛，又怎能轻易听得进去老人家的话？当然也不曾懂得金老爷的苦心，可此时后悔也来不及了，他唯一的亲人，即将要与他天人永隔。

由于金氏家族的没落，金钟大无法再以金家大少爷的身分继续留在故乡佩城，所幸金老爷为人深谋远虑，不晓得是早已知道自己的结局，还是深知总会有这么一天，便私自交代了金珉锡位在郊外的一棵榕树下，从树根向前数来二个金钟大的脚长，便有些许金钱埋在里头。

于是两人便在一个深夜凿开了积满沧桑的尘土，金钟大忍着泪水，小心翼翼的把所有的金条放进袋中，接着向那棵树磕了三个响头，金珉锡在一旁看了也有些心酸，跟着敬重的鞠了一次躬。

可那么多金条若是直接拿了出去兑换肯定得被人怀疑，于是两人简易乔装过后便离开了佩城，所幸那种小地方的检查过程并不繁琐，那些巡查的小兵拿了些甜头便笑开了花，也不怎么管路过的人究竟是谁。

他们来到了繁荣的上海，金钟大年幼时便被送出外国留学，多少也是受过西方文化薰陶的知识份子，他们花费时间暗自查访可靠的合作伙伴，百般思量后，最终找上了金俊勉。

上海金氏也是有些许名声的，说起来也是渊源，当年佩城金氏和上海金氏两个家族的交情不错，后来金钟大的家族出事，年纪轻轻的金氏当家金俊勉自然只能撇清关系，幸亏世代长年经营的事业倒也颇具盛名，不言不语当个哑巴因而避免了这个危机。

所以当金钟大找上他的时候，金俊勉压根就没想过他还活着。

两人其实也有几年未见了，记得他第一次见金钟大时，他还只是个男孩，老想着出去玩，金俊勉早熟，为人又稳健，因此他那时老觉得对方实在特别不懂事，心里还着实暗自批评了一番。

当他上门拜访，金俊勉先将人请入屋内，随后嘱咐门外的随从因有贵客来到不得叨扰。当金俊勉关上门后，才见他冻红了鼻子，那长长的眼睫随之眨动，将他上下略打量了几回，不晓得是因为家中变故还是其他的原因，他总觉得金钟大瘦了许多，而对方只是动手解下身上的披风，一些雪花随之散落。

他也毫不废话，坐了下来后便直接了当的说明来意。

金俊勉细细听了，却是若有所思，似乎有些为难，金钟大抿了一口茶，温热得宛如高于他的体温，他摊开手掌，将手里的手帕掀开，里头一小金条便出现在对方面前，听见他轻声说着让自己别担心，金俊勉不知为何，脸色上竟浮起了一股羞愧。

仔细观察了他面上的表情变化，大抵也是知晓他的顾虑，金钟大敛了敛心神，将那小金条突地从手心里头握住，他的声音忽远忽近，仿佛将金俊勉的思绪拉到了很远的地方，「我不奢望你能帮我，我什至不晓得你是不是会举报我，但我有的是方法让双方的利益提到最高，我言尽于此，还望你能听得明白。」

金俊勉沉吟，思忖了良久才问了一句：「你真想好了？不后悔？」

「后悔的会是你，因为你放着这么大的生意不做。」

他的眼神透出些许沉稳，平淡的语调中总觉得有一层深深不融的雪，这么久没见了，金钟大早已不再是当年那个只知玩闹和写小诗的孩童，他已然成为了一位成熟的男人，即使不再穿着西装，但他骨子里头的那股傲气和华贵亦不会被身上这简单的衣衫给遮去。

金俊勉不是不知晓这其中的危险，可生意人怎可能没承担过些许风险，他暗自想着，如今这番基业亦是父亲打下的，自己终归还是想做出些许成绩给天上的父亲看，这才能不负上海金氏的美名。

于是金钟大利用父亲留下的部分金条顺利入了股，位于繁华街区的舞厅开张之时，金俊勉问了他要不要一起去剪彩，而对方只是坐在雕木椅上头，又一次翻开了书本的下一页，眉眼都没抬的轻轻说了声「不必了」。

后来金俊勉想想也好，毕竟如今他的身分最好还是保持在一个神秘的阶段，虽说金家大少爷的面容大伙儿没看过几次，但仍是小心为上较好。

舞厅的名字是金钟大起的。当天金俊勉问他的时候雪才刚停，他望着窗棂上的雕花出神，最后才提笔写下了「方始休」，伸出手拿了过来，突地眉心一跳。

——「思悠悠，恨悠悠，恨到归时方始休。」

见对方许久未出声，金钟大回眸一望，轻声问道：「怎么了？」

尽管心里头有许多话想说，金俊勉却只是摇摇头，金钟大这才又转了回去继续算帐。

大地的花草仍会再生，可他心中的万千仇恨和伤痛却是无法抹去的，对于金钟大的那个初恋情人，金俊勉亦是略有耳闻的，据说那人在外国和他是同窗，在西方的世界里，似乎没有那么介意男女相恋的法则，回国后恋人马上又被征召上战场，一来一往，其实两人也才相爱了一年左右。

断袖之癖看似是不容见光的，可碍于当年金老爷的睁一只眼闭一只眼，两人的事倒也只有知情的几人知晓，连金俊勉都只是听说来的。

过了秋季，舞厅的生意转眼之间也越来越好，赚进大把钞票的同时，金俊勉也给喜静的金钟大择地建了公馆，就坐落在离如今的住处再拐两个转角的距离，他面上看上去也不怎么高兴，只是平淡的道了一声谢。

金俊勉不否认自己其实是想补偿他的，佩城金氏出事那会儿，他曾想过要救下金老爷，最后左思右想权衡利弊之下仍是作罢，他不晓得这一做有没有胜算，或者说如果真的救回了金老爷，反而却赔进了上海金氏的名声。

生意人眨眼瞬间，一大笔白花花的钱财便又流了出去，投资大笔的生意的确有可能会赚进更多，但更有可能的结果是输得不知不觉。尽管上海的富贵人家总是过着纸醉金迷的生活，各家太太们老围着麻将桌闲谈，丝毫不见一触即发的战争残酷面貌。

此时金公馆如同他的主人，不管世事的坐落在僻静的区域，金钟大是舞厅幕后股东的这件事儿几乎没有人知晓，生意稳定之后，他也不常去那地儿，有时和金珉锡有一搭没一搭的聊着，有时则是看看书、算算帐，日子一成不变，却也未见他有任何怨语。

以前的他总有写诗的习惯，可以往金老爷的那件事儿倒让他不再继续提笔，本就安静的性子，每当提起这件事儿，总又要沉默一番。

战争来得又急又快，每日听得从前线传来的捷报，金钟大的眼皮却从没跳动过一下，不知不觉初冬到来，这场战役仍然还猛烈的进攻着，他见外头纷扰，也不愿多出去走动。

年末之时，某个午后雨日，金钟大从床上爬了起来，安静的坐了一会儿，又转头望了望外头的景色，雪还纷纷下着，他歪过头想了想，便出声唤来金珉锡。

虽然惊讶于对方要去舞厅看看的想法，但金珉锡转念一想，又觉得这岂不是件好事？便快速地打点了一下，叫了黄包车一同前往舞厅。

进了里头后，几位舞女在台上缓缓摆动着，金钟大一眼便认出了一身素白高衩旗袍的其中一人，她便是方始休舞厅中最受欢迎的一号人物，本名叫做苏静妍，看客都唤她叫小苏，她的肌肤白皙，眼睛边还有一颗看上去楚楚可怜的泪痣，虽不常说话，但光是如此便能迷得男人是神魂颠倒。

台下的看客各个身穿西装，看了倒像是哪个富商或是理事长一辈，金钟大择了一处角落坐下，金珉锡则在门口候着。金钟大的头随着音乐的节奏缓缓摇动，闭上眼睛把心情尽情交给放松二字。

这时他睁开了眼睛，随意一睨便看见了身旁的男人，对方的侧颜异常认真，望向台上风情万种的苏静妍那是一个目不转睛，金钟大轻轻笑了一声，看来日后得空的确是要私下见见这闻名上海的小苏啊。

又待了一会，金钟大便觉着兴致缺缺，打算不再继续逗留。

离开舞厅的门口，正要上黄包车时，一个男人的声音便传了过来，金钟大眯眼一瞧，发现是方才那个神情认真的男人。

「这位先生，你的手帕掉了！」

金钟大轻轻地点头，接出手去接过那条手帕，随后淡淡的道了声谢。

见对方转身欲走，男人又急急的开了口：「先生请留步！」

金珉锡见状便有些不耐，走了几步挡在了他的身前，语调没有起伏的说道：「少爷此刻有要事在身，怒不能奉陪。」

男人闻言后，便有些窘迫，倒是金钟大轻轻推开了挡在身前的人，随后附在金珉锡耳畔说了些话，他一开始的脸色有些为难，最后仍是拿了些小费打发了黄包车师傅离开。

见状，金钟大也没有说什么，径自便往舞厅的右方街道走，男人便自觉的跟了上去。

「不知先生怎么称呼？」

「我姓金，」这时金钟大想了一会，停顿了些会又继续回道：「单名一个字辰。」

男人停下脚步，伸出手说道：「你好辰先生，我叫边伯贤。」

金钟大点点头，眼眸中也没有多少笑意，又向前走了几步。

一路无话，一轮明月高挂在夜空之中，冷夜的风吹起来总是强劲，空气中飘着淡淡花香，搭着有一阵没一阵的雪舞，倒也有些特别的景致在。许是往日身为少爷的习惯，他伸出手整了整自己的西装外套，接着漫不经心的问道：「看来你很喜欢小苏姑娘？」

边伯贤哦了一声，似乎也没有过多情绪，只是轻轻回问了一句：「她跳舞很好看，不是吗？」

「是的，非常好看。」

两人刚交谈没多久，甚至还算不上是朋友，谈话断断续续也是有的，拐过了一个转角，金钟大突然停了下来，不再继续往前走，边伯贤转过身望向他，有些疑惑的朝他递去眼神，这时金珉锡从后头跟了上来，在他的耳畔说了些话，金钟大便点点头。

「抱歉了边先生，今天就只能走到这儿了。」

他摇摇手，示意对方切勿将此事放在心上，「没事没事，今日是我唐突了，只是不知……下次能否再见辰先生？」

金钟大默了声，似乎在考虑些什么，最后才轻轻回道：「我的公馆就在舞厅附近，偶尔会去那边走动走动，咱们就不必留下讯息，反正也只是萍水相逢。」

他听了这样疏离的回答，虽说有些惆怅，但也尊重金钟大的意愿，便站在那个转角处，目送金珉锡护送他，望着那个显得有些孤寂的背影渐渐离去。

边伯贤的公馆里头灯火通明，牌桌上正厮杀得热烈，他本人倒是没什么兴趣，连挚友朴灿烈唤他都没听见。他将大衣脱下挂在架子上头，便坐到了书桌前，朴灿烈也不敲门，熟门熟路的径自跟了进来。

「你今天一回来，也不去和钟仁他们打牌，怎么，舞厅不好玩吗？」边伯贤头也不抬，「你明知道那些客人是钟仁带回来的，我本就不过问这些。」

朴灿烈耸耸肩，这事他可以不过问，可他老觉得边伯贤和出门时的样子不太一样，明明前几天是自己偶然提起了方始休舞厅里头的小苏舞姿曼妙，可他却一副愁眉苦脸，于是他又继续说道：「行，咱们不说他们，可你去了一趟舞厅就这种脸色，怎么，发生了什么吗？」

「也没什么，」边伯贤揉了揉太阳穴，手却不断地去拨弄自己过长的头发，朴灿烈一瞧，便知道他有烦心事，「就是今天遇上了个男人，老觉得他气质和一般人不是一个层次的，想进一步认识，可他拒绝了。」

「竟有这种人？让我特别感兴趣啊。」

「改天介绍你们认识，」边伯贤低低地笑了一声，脑中又突地浮现那人的脸，「如若我们变朋友的话。」

回了公馆后，金钟大伸出手去倒了一杯茶缓缓饮下，金珉锡望着坐在雕木椅上出神的他，终究仍是忍不住，启口默默问道： 「那个人看上去不怎么安全，要不要查查？」

他一时也不回答，只是拿过了一旁放在木盒中的剪子，抚了抚上头鲜嫩的绿叶，接着便开始修剪起来，金钟大一一剪去了多余的枝叶，最后才没头没脑的问了一句：「你觉得小苏长得很漂亮吗？」

金珉锡听见这话愣了一会，思考了一下，才淡淡回道：「好看是好看，但不及你。」

这时金钟大放下了剪子，歪过头望着透着风的窗棂，有些迷茫的问了一声：「原来我比女人还好看？」

「她的身上，没有你自然而然散发出来的贵气。」

他沉默一会，然后笑了，笑得既哀戚又无奈。

偶尔金钟大还是会想念身为金家大少爷的那阵时光，不用烦恼太多事儿，因为他总知晓就算天塌了下来，仍会有父亲宽厚的肩膀扛住，但那日遭难后，他才明白自己是多么的天真，不只天会塌，父亲的肩膀也会无力。

贵气又如何？若没有父亲留下的那些金条，自己如今怕是要流落街头了，哪能安然的待在公馆里头？因此他对于这个回答相当不以为然，他早已不是佩城里头那个无忧无虑的少爷，从入股舞厅后，他的一生终究只会纷闹不已，不会再有平静之时。

接近春节时，远方的战争捎来了捷报，虽说未取得压倒性的胜利，但终究仍是压住了反对党日渐高昂的声势，于是家家户户顺应这种看似和平的氛围通通放起了鞭炮，金钟大倒也不觉扰人，虽说不常出门，但总归是话多了些。

除夕当天，金俊勉邀请金钟大吃上一顿年夜饭，尽管他仍是不爱说话，只是听着对方一个劲的给他说着舞厅内的营运状况，或是又赚进了多少钱，仿佛他俩除了这些公式化的事儿，便再也无话可说。

突地，金钟大抬起头来，意义不明的问了一句：「小苏还好吗？」

「你说静妍？当然好，最近还有一位朴先生殷勤的送花篮去，怕又是她的一位爱慕者。」

金钟大淡淡地哦了一声，仿佛这不是他所想要的答案，桌旁的烛火还燃燃烧着，金俊勉却老觉得自己的心底有些空，自从对方进入他的生活后，他觉着自己不再是孑然一身，至少有个人会稍稍关心他的饮食状况或身体健康。

孤独与坚强惯了的金俊勉之所以在心灵上感到富足，很大一部分是因为面前的他，所以面对他那若有似无的伤痛，他才希望自己能帮助金钟大彻底走出阴影，并且重获新生，他其实值得更好的人生，不该只是每日算帐看书，寂寥地度过一生。

这顿年夜饭用毕，金俊勉看得出对方吃得有些心不在焉，结束后倒也不再多加挽留，便让他早早搭车回公馆。黄包车逐渐隐没在夜色之中，金俊勉扶着石柱叹了一息，这才又进屋去。

回到金公馆时，金钟大眯着眼睛才看清了树下的那抹身影是谁。

金珉锡靠近一瞧，见来人是当年印象中的那位少年，不由得有些愣神，亦不自觉地唤道：「朴少爷……」朴灿烈没想到他们还能记得自己，面上显得特别高兴，正要伸手拥抱许久未见的故人，可金钟大伸出手拦住了他。

金钟大当然记得他。朴灿烈是他在国外留学的同学，由于是同乡，因此对待彼此显得特别像是熟稔的老朋友，方才一见他带着满面笑容而来，他不由得想像当年一样捉弄对方，金钟大假装冷着脸，直到看见朴灿烈到了他面前时那傻愣的样子，这才忍不住笑出了声。

「金钟大，你唬我？！」他显得不可置信。

「抱歉抱歉，老朴，太久没见，就想逗你一回，」金钟大主动伸出手臂，朝他抿着笑轻声说道：「好久不见。」朴灿烈一听，方才来的气也瞬间像过眼云烟般的消失不见，两人双双拥抱在一起，像是在荒漠中共存共依着彼此，这副情景看得一旁的金珉锡差些要掉下泪来。

金钟大放开他，还不忘仔细观察着他的衣着，数年未见，他身上的那套西装还是出国前订做的，当时他老笑朴灿烈虽然高，可瘦弱的身子却撑不起那套西装，可时光荏苒，他已长成了一个男人，这身衣服穿在他身上，已经不再突显出他的不合适，反而展现出了他结实的身躯，而当年初见时，垂在额前的碎发全数捋了上去，梳成了英挺的油头。

他也不先急着发话，只是一直盯着对方手中的一朵红玫瑰，朴灿烈心里高兴，缓了一阵后，这才挺直身板把手里的鲜花朝他递了过去，语气带着浓浓的真挚：「这个送你，新年快乐！」

金钟大一时也没有伸出手的意思，只是挑了挑眉，淡淡问道：「这样的时节，你给我送一朵玫瑰花？」

「就觉得，挺适合你的。」

「那你可知玫瑰带刺？」

朴灿烈的眼神坚定，悬空的手亦没有半分缩回的迹象，「所以才像你。」

面对这不知究竟是褒是贬的回答，金钟大笑了出来，他一笑朴灿烈就忍不住的笑，随后见他伸出了修长白皙的手指，从自己的手里接下那朵花，也不做任何表示，只是问他：「进来坐坐吗？」

「可能得改日了，我明天有事情要办，」起初他的脸色充斥着满满可惜，随后又与金钟大会心一笑，「你也知道的，我俩一聊起来，那是彼此都不罢休的」

他点头表示赞同，「那今天就放过你了，」金钟大歪头看了看天色，抬手推了推他的手臂，轻声说道：「不早了，你回去吧。」

朴灿烈听见他那熟悉的温柔语气，感到有些恍惚以外，也瞬间绽开一枚笑，和金钟大道别后，将手插进裤兜，随后便吹着口哨心满意足的徒步走了回家。

金钟大坐在圆桌前，静静地看着躺在桌上的那朵玫瑰花，随后不禁失笑道：「连个包装都没有，老朴那小子还是一样傻。」

虽说语气中有股淡淡的抱怨，但他又想了一会，终究还是取过了一旁的书本，小心翼翼的将花摆了进去，接着阖上书，用手掌轻轻地压了一下。

「也不送些能永远保存的东西。」

金钟大静默一会，呆呆杵着许久，也不晓得在想些什么，倒是金珉锡语带感慨的说道：「见到朴少爷老觉得又回到了以前……」他点点头，又抬手用力地按了按书本的封面，似乎要将那些旧回忆给压出来，「是了，回国后老朴家搬离了佩城，许多年没见，老觉得他还住咱们附近。」

「那可不是吗？朴少爷看上去过得挺好，少爷你也在，这样就好了。」

金钟大不再回话，只是将书本推至一旁，撑着头透过窗棂望着天上的月亮，只见它被分割成了好几处，可依然不减其光亮，即使有些疲倦，但仍坐在桌前算完帐才去歇息。


End file.
